Payload deployment from the interior of vehicles, including, for example, manned and unmanned aircraft/spacecraft vehicles typically employs complex payload deployment systems that either significantly add to a vehicle's weight, take up space that reduces payload volume, risk damaging payload, and/or permanently impacts the outer mold line (OML) of the vehicles. One category of known payload deployment systems incorporates a complex hydraulic system capable of opening and closing doors. Such systems comprise multiple complex hinging and actuating components that take up volume in the payload compartment and add to a vehicle's overall weight. Further such deployment systems may take longer than desired to deploy a payload, and cannot be scaled effectively to smaller vehicle platforms. In addition, such systems may be impractical for deploying payloads from rapidly moving objects, such as, for example, from vehicles, including payload-carrying projectiles, moving at very high velocities.
Known payload deployment systems from such fast moving objects have deployment systems that typically comprise a transferring release force delivered through a payload, to release the payload from the vehicle/object. These known deployment systems typically employ a charge or otherwise incorporate a mechanical means capable of tremendous force, as an outer panel or hatch is forced to disengage from the vehicle. These systems often leave an open cavity, disrupt the profile of the skin, or otherwise adversely interrupt the OML of the vehicle structure. Such OML interruption can significantly degrade or permanently destroy aerodynamic performance of the vehicle, and often are only employed during end of flight maneuvers.
Other payload deployment systems comprise frangible panel and/or bolt systems that break apart and release from a vehicle when subjected to a predetermined force. A material or component is said to be frangible if it breaks up or shatters into multiple pieces upon being subjected to a predetermined force. In the arena of known payload deployment systems, frangible systems include frangible panel systems and frangible bolt systems as frangible disengagement mechanisms, and include the use of frangible elements where a force imparts a shock and compression load to the payload structure that then is transferred to the bolt, or other retaining system. In these systems, the force required to successfully release the payload from a vehicle is therefore practically limited to the maximum impulse a payload can sustain without failure, thus reducing the final exit velocity of the payload. In addition, the use of these frangible systems risks damaging the payload during its release from the vehicle.
Another typical payload release system employs explosive elements. This type of system may reduce the force required to release the payload from the vehicle, but a high level of shock is still sustained by the payload in the over-pressured condition required to effect payload release from the vehicle.
In known frangible deployment systems, as described above, a cavity is left in the vehicle, thus disturbing the aerodynamics of the OML and consequently severely degrading aerodynamic performance of the vehicle, and potentially rendering the vehicle incapable of continued controllable flight. Therefore, disruption to the OML causes many significant and adverse conditions to the vehicle in terms of performance after payload deployment, including, without limitation, impact to vehicle stability, fuel efficiency, range, continued flight, etc.
In addition, in known frangible deployment systems, a significant force is required and delivered. Consequently, in such systems, since the same actuator (e.g. airbag, explosive actuator, etc.) is used to both remove an outer door/panel and eject the payload, a significant force is also imparted on the payload being deployed. This peak force required to accomplish the liberation of the payload and break the frangible component(s) is often greater than the force required to achieve a desired payload velocity.
Improved methods, apparatuses and systems for payload deployment from payload-bearing vehicles and objects (especially high-velocity vehicles and objects) that do not adversely impact the OML of the vehicle/object after payload deployment, and that provide payload deployment with a low-force that does not risk damage to the payload would be highly desirable.